club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Williams
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 4 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Middle Order | bowling = Right Arm slow | role = Batsman | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2011-present | clubnumber1 = 84 | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 29 June | debutyear1 = 2011 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Priddy | type2 = | debutdate2 = | debutyear2 = | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = | lastdate1 = 2 September | lastyear1 = 2012 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Failand & Portbury | lastdate2 = | lastyear2 = | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 17 | runs1 = 152 | bat avg1 = 10.86 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 27* | deliveries1 = 72 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 36.50 | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 2/21 | catches/stumpings1 = 5/- | column2 = 2012 | matches2 = 9 | runs2 = 83 | bat avg2 = 13.83 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 27* | deliveries2 = 42 | wickets2 = 0 | bowl avg2 = 0.00 | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = 0/12 | catches/stumpings2 = 3/0 | column3 = 2013 | matches3 = 1 | runs3 = 2 | bat avg3 = 2.00 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = 2 | deliveries3 = | wickets3 = | bowl avg3 = | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = / | catches/stumpings3 = / | bowled = 11 | %1 = 50.00% | caught = 5 | %2 = 22.73% | lbw = 1 | %3 = 4.55% | ro = 3 | %4 = 13.64% | hw = | %5 = | stu = | %6 = | no = 2 | %7 = 9.09% | bowled1 = 1 | %8 = 50.00% | caught1 = 1 | %9 = 50.00% | lbw1 = | %10 = | stu1 = | %11 = | date = 5 May | year = 2013 | source = ACC stats }} Mark Williams is a senior member of Axbridge cricket club. Williams made his Axbridge debut on 29th June 2011 vs Priddy at Allerton Cricket Club. He is a middle order batsman who can offer a decent variant of slow/medium bowling to bamboozle the opposition. Former Clubs & Years * Axbridge C.C 2011-2013 Career Runs Top Parterships Match Record Batting Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Batting by postion Bowling Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Former Axbridge C.C Player